deathnotefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zetsubou Billy
Zetsubou Billy es el segundo ending del anime, realizado por la banda Maximum the Hormone. Personajes por orden de aparición Letra Kanji= 永久に鬱 この一ページ 儚い戦法 その眼に 哀願せずも 法に悪 繁ごう牢へ ノートに猛毒 煩悩に恐れ抱く 大嘘の妄想にヨダレが絶え間なく 裁き 犯罪統括とほざく 誰が打開策などわかる? 免罪のワールド 制裁のワード 得る熱 まさに「デスパイレーツ」 贖う 法律ゲーム 絶望 ザ ビリー いざ倫理 さあ 止められない ERASER RAIN 絶望 ザ ビリー いざ倫理 さあ 止められない ERASER RAIN 止められない ERASER RAIN 赤色した破壊の唄 終わらないの? いつから半分ノイズ? 世の中に潜み落下した 「アレ」はねえか? 誰が書き換える 世界の汚れは? 消滅の連鎖にざわつく下界 マスター 抹殺 運命の自爆 免罪のワールド 制裁のワード 得る熱 まさに「デスパイレーツ」 贖う 法律ゲーム 絶望 ザ ビリー いざ倫理 さあ 止められないERASER RAIN 絶望 ザ ビリー いざ倫理 さあ 止められないERASER RAIN 止められないERASER RAIN 愛 知恵比べ 緊迫 エゴの屈折サディスト 断片邪念の鉄鎚 奪れゆく生命 極悪人が飽和 至急 罪人斬り 判定! 「人権」「事件」「憎悪」 臓器広げ懺悔 ほくそ笑む死神 因果関係なぜ? 真相 皆知り得ぬ その哀れ “KIRA" We are the “KIRA" My name is “KIRA" Even a “KIRA" Do it “KIRA" We are the “KIRA" My name is “KIRA" Even a “KIRA" Do it |-| Romaji= Towa ni utsu kono ichi peeji Hakanai senpou sono me ni Aigan sezumo hou ni aku tsunagou rou he Nooto ni moudoku bannou ni osore idaku Oouso no mousou ni yodare ga taema naku Sabaki hanzai toukatsu to hozaku Dare ga dakaisaku nado wakaru? Menzai no WAARUDO Seisai no WAADO Eru netsu masani "DESU PAIREETSU" Aganau houritsu GEEMU Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai eraser rain Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai eraser rain Tomerarenai eraser rain |-| English= Everlasting depression, this one page Fleeting tactics, to those eyes Without supplication, evil in law, connecting toward prison Note with deadly poison, harboring fear at earthly desires Incessant drool at delusional lies Judgment, prattling on of crime unification Who knows how to break the deadlock? World of acquittal Words of sanction An acquired fever, truly "death pirates" Redeem the game of law Despair the Billy Now, morals Come, unstoppable eraser rain Despair the Billy Now, morals Come, unstoppable eraser rain Unstoppable eraser rain Crimson-colored song of destruction Won't it end? How long has it been half noise? Have ya got "that" which lies dormant within society? Who can overwrite it, the filth of the world? The earth astir from a chain of annihilation Master, obliteration, fated self-destruction World of acquittal Words of sanction An acquired fever, truly "death pirates" Redeem the game of law Despair the Billy Now, morals Come, unstoppable eraser rain Despair the Billy Now, morals Come, unstoppable eraser rain Unstoppable eraser rain Love, battle of wits, tension Egoistically bent sadist Iron hammer of fragmented evil Lives snatched away Saturated with scoundrels, urgent, murder of criminals Verdict! "Human rights," "trouble," "hatred" Repentance spilling viscera Snickering reaper, why this consequence? Truth, no one knows the misery "Kira" We are the "Kira" My name is "Kira" Even your "Kira" "Kira" We are the "Kira" My name is "Kira" Even your "Kira" Above is carnage of a dark funeral, Truth-debate-peace-error, regret, Many thousands of years, pity Above is carnage of a dark funeral, Truth-debate-peace-error, regret, Many thousands of years, pity Violence, turbulent times, despair and pain Despair the Billy Now, morals Come, unstoppable eraser rain Despair the Billy Now, morals Come, unstoppable eraser rain Dancin' bloody heart Love, the thunderous color tone is life Dancin' bloody heart Love, the thunderous color tone is life It's an unstoppable fate, chained race |-| Español= Depresión interminable, esta página Tácticas de escuadrón, a esos ojos Sin súplicas, maldad adoptada, conectando a la prsión Cuaderno con veneno ponzoñoso, abrigando temor hacia deseos terrenales Babeo incesante frente a mentiras desilusionantes Juicio, cortando a raiz de unificación del crimen Quien sabe como romper el cerrojo? Mundo de absolución Palabras de sanción Una fiebre obtenida, verdaderos "piratas de la muerte" Rendición al juego de la ley Billy, el desesperado Ahora, la moral Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora Billy, el desesperado Ahora, la moral Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora Imparable lluvia desvanecedora. Video Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Endings